CHO-CO-LA-TE
by naomi-evans
Summary: mmmmmm... Creo que no será tan malo... Después de todo solo es CHO-CO-LA-TE :3 -De que están hechas la niñas?- Jejejej de caramelo y pimienta...


**CHO-CO-LA-TE **

**NaomiE: HEY TU!... SI TU!... Estas leyendo un pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió por estar viendo Kissxsis (no piensen que soy una pervertida) este esta basado en el capitulo 3 de esta serie...**

**Toru: Eres una pervertida! No te acerques! Atrás demonio! ('o')+**

**NaomiE: QUE! Eres un BAKA! Nao-Chop * golpe***

**Ups creo que maté a Toru! Lo encerraré un el armario...muajajajjajajaja**

**USTEDES NO HAN LEIDO NADA! \(0.0)/**

* * *

**-De que crees que están hechas las chicas? DE CARAMELO Y DE PIMIENTA!**

**-Ya veo, asi que las niñas son dulces y picantes**

* * *

**MakaPoV**

Pronto será el cumpleaños de Soul y no se que darle!... mmm... Tal vez una chaqueta nueva, o un adorno para su moto, a ya se, una cena especial, NO, NO ES DEMASIADO COOL! Esto es desesperante!

-Maldicion!- pensé y golpee el escritorio

-Maka? Estas bien- pregunto Marie-sensei... O NO, (0.0) CREO QUE NO LO PENSE!

- e-eh S-Si estoy bien solo quise matar a un mosquito jejejjej - Dije un poco nerviosa. Como podía ser tan tonta para llamar la atención de todos!

-Ok, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo :)- Me dijo sensei con su tierna voz. Yo apenada solo baje la cabeza.

- Psss! - Eh? Gire la cabeza para ver quien me llamaba. Y observe al responsable

- Hey Maka, estas bien? - Dijo el chico albino, de ojos carmesí, una genial guadaña, y mi gran amigo, que estaba sentado un asiento arriba de mi. Al instante reconocí su voz.

- Ya dije que si, no te preocupes - Definitivamente tenía que darle un regalo SUPER COOL, solo para recompensar todo lo que Soul a preocupado, salvado, y hecho por mí.

- mmm... Ok - Dijo el no se veía convencido. Y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar

Tengo que pensar algo, ya!...

**(Saliendo del Shibusen)...**

-Soul me podrías llevar a la Death Plaza? Quiero comprar un libro que vi el otro dia- le pregunte a mi arma que caminaba junto a mi...

- Claro no hay problema... Sube...- ya nos encontrábamos donde el había estacionado su moto.

Me subí y fue un corto viaje.

La verdad yo no quería ir por un libro. Lo que en verdad pensaba hacer, es ver si encuentro un regalo que le gustara al tipo de "chico rebelde que es Soul".

-Por Shinigami-sama! No encuentro nada!- Grite molesta a los cuatro vientos.

Caminaba por las tiendas de ropa y no veía NADA. Caminaba por la tienda de tecnología y NADA. Caminaba por la tienda de discos y NADA TODOS LOS DISCOS YA LOS TENIA!

Cuando pase por una pastelería una revista de chocolates, se asomaba por la ventana. La revista, mostraba a una chica con las labios color café chocolate, y al lado un labial café, y en letras grandes decía:

**EL MEJOR REGALO PARA UN CHICO REBELDE EL LABIAL DE CHOCOLATE! Y CON LA MEJOR FORMA DE COMERLO. NO OLVIDEN ES SOLO CHO-CO-LA-TE.**

No puede evitar sonrojarme ante eso. Ya sabia a que se refería, Pero...  
Maldición! Por que quiero comprarlo? No creo que a soul le guste... Ahí dice que es para un chico rebelde...mmm... Lo compro o no lo compro... Después de todo solo es chocolate...

**(En la puerta de su departamento... )**

POR DIOS! IMPOSIBLE LO COMPRE! Y MAÑANA ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS! SOY UNA ESTUPIDA! NO LE PUEDO DAR UN LABIAL A SOUL... QUE ME SUSEDE!

Esto si se me estaba saliendo de mis casillas! No puedo ir a comprarle una cosa ahorita ya que se preocupara porque voy a llegar tarde... Y en la mañana de mañana, lo veré a primera hora ya que vivimos juntos, y sería muy feo de que no le dijera ni le diera nada, y pensara de que me olvide de su cumpleaños...

Mañana veré que haré. Necesito una solución!

**(Y en la mañana...)**

Lo estuve pensando mucho y ... lo que haré puede perjudicar tanto a mi como a Soul... Pero alfil de cuentas es solo Chocolate, verdad?

De repente me llego un olor delicioso! O no, es el desayuno se supone que yo lo haría! Carajo me arruina todo...

Me asomé por la puerta de mi cuarto y vi a mi guadaña haciendo el desayuno... Llego la hora! Operación regalo de solo chocolate, nadamas!

-Mmmm.. Soul...- dije nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer... Que acaso estaba tan desesperada?

-Ehh?... - Volteo a verme - Ah! Hola Maka. Quieres tus huevos revueltos o estrellados?

- No importa... mmmm... Fe-fe-fe-feliz cumpleaños - Le dije más nerviosa que antes entregando una pequeña caja. Que contenía lo peligroso.

- Que? (*suspiro*) no me tenías de regalar nada tonta...- menciono mi amigo albino tomando la caja...

Evans tomo la cajita y la observo un poco y luego decidió abrirla. Y extrañado observo su contenido...

- Ah? Un labial?

-Mmm... Es solo chocolate

- Un labial de chocolate?

- S-si... - Dije sonrojada... No puedo hacerlo!

- Ah entiendo!...-Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa picara- Ponte un poco- COMO!

- Q-Que!

- Póntelo.. que acaso no es mi regalo? Yo puedo hacer lo que sea con el, no es cierto?

- S-s-si Pero...

- Calla y toma - El me acerco el labial y por obligación lo tome y con la mano temblorosa me puse un poco...

- Y-ya y ahora q-qu...

Cuando vi soul me había agarrado por la cintura y juntaba sus labios con los míos. Con su lengua la pasaba por mis labios quitando los restos del sabor de chocolate que me había obligado a ponerme. Me mordía el labio inferior con delicadeza. Todo eso se sentía muy bien... Me sentía muy nerviosa pero luego pensé... Después de todo es solo CHO-CO-LA-TE...

**SoulPov**

Me separe por falta de aire...

-Gracias por el regalo es el más Cool que puede recibir... Y quiero un poco mas de chocolate - Le dije a mi técnica dándole Otra vez el labial. Su cara estaba totalmente roja se veía tan tierna y delicada. Lo que más me gustaba pensar era que estaba sintiendo una sensación y combinación de sabores inigualables...

Se puso un poco más y yo continúe con mi trabajo... Gracias por la comida!

Maka si que eres una chica peligrosa... Además Dulce y Picante...

* * *

**NaomiE: Que tal!? Les gusto? Quiero sus Reviews!**

**Toru: SAQUENME DEL ARMARIO! EVANS! *Golpeando las puertas de mi hermoso armario***

**NaomiE: Jejejejejejeh xD**

**Porfavor dejen un Review, con tomatazos, sugerencias, criticas amenazas de muerte, o simplemente con CHO-CO-LA-TE!**

**O Lo que se les pegue la regalada gana! :D**

**Besuquis! Y abrazos de Oso!**  
**PD: No soy pervertida... Creo.. :3**


End file.
